ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil (Hanna-Barbera universe)
by Chad and Jared Moldenhauer|Row 2 title = Director(s) |Row 2 info = Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone |Row 3 title = Producer(s) |Row 3 info = (executive) Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone |Row 4 title = Writer(s) |Row 4 info = Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Chad and Jared Moldenhauer (script supervisors) |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = Jason Griffith Patton Oswalt Maurice LaMarche John de Lancie Michael Bell |Row 6 title = Theme music composer |Row 6 info = Kristofer Maddigan }} Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil is a 2018 animated television special based off the run and gun indie video game of the same name developed and published by StudioMDHR. Unlike the original game, the characters are drawn in Hanna-Barbera's current art style. The special was produced and directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone at Warner Bros. Animation and Hanna-Barbera Productions (in-name only). Sypnosis On the fictional Inkwell Isle, Cuphead and his brother Mugman are two fun-loving kids who live under the watchful eye of Elder Kettle. Against the elder's warnings, the brothers wander into the Devil's Casino and play craps. When the brothers go on a winning streak, the casino's manager King Dice calls upon the Devil, who raises the stakes. If Cuphead and Mugman can win another time, they will own the entire casino; if not, the Devil will have their souls. Cuphead rolls snake eyes and he and Mugman must give up their souls. The brothers beg for mercy, so the Devil makes a deal with them: collect the contracts that signify his ownership of the souls of his runaway debtors by midnight the next day, and he might let them off the hook. They visit Elder Kettle, who gives them a potion that allows them to fire blasts from their fingers to aid in their quest. The brothers travel around Inkwell Isle, earning soul contracts from residents who have lost their souls to King Dice and the Devil. Plot Characters Voice cast *Jason Griffith as Cuphead *Patton Oswalt as Mugman *Maurice LaMarche as The Devil *John de Lancie as King Dice *Michael Bell as Elder Kettle *TBD and TBD as Ribby and Croaks *TBD as The Root Pack *TBD as Captain Brineybeard *Ariel Winter (normal) and Pat Carroll (as a Medusa figure) as Cala Maria *TBD as Goopy Le Grande *TBD as Baroness Von Bon Bon *TBD as Hilda Berg Gallery cuphead_in_hanna_barbera_style.png|Cuphead. mugman_in_hanna_barbera_style.png|Mugman. Production Development Following the success of Cuphead, StudioMDHR reached an agreement with Warner Bros. to produce an animated adaptation of the video game. Their decision was to simulate the video game in the late 70s/early 80s Hanna-Barbera art and animation style, while retaining the subversive and surrealist qualities of the original game. In late 2017, StudioMDHR and Warner Bros. announced a TV special based on the game. All of the character designs were confirmed in January. In the spring of 2018, a sneak peek of the special was posted online. Writing The special was written by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, along with game creators, Chad and Jared Moldenhauer as script supervisors in order to make the story more faithful to the game. "It was one of the most complicated things we've ever did.", said Chad Moldenhauer in a 2017 interview. "My brother and I had to make sure that the script retains most of the subversive and surreal humor from the game." Some of the songs, such as St. Louis, MO and The Woggle Bird Song were recycled from many of Hanna-Barbera's earlier projects, such as Hey, There It's Yogi Bear and their version of Jack and the Beanstalk. Voices Animation Music The music in this special is composed by the same composer who did the original game, Kristofer Maddigan. Reception This special received generally positive reviews. It was mostly praised for its classic jazzy soundtrack and borrowing the subversive and surrealist qualities of the original game in visuals, although a few reviews were mixed due to its different animation style. Fans were mostly satisfied with the characters drawn in the Hanna-Barbera style, besides the 30s Fleischer/Disney style from the original game. The special brought in over 3 million viewers. The special is considered as one of the three best animated film adaptations of a video game, after The Angry Birds Movie and Collin the Speedy Boy. Trivia *Unlike the original game, the special is animated in the Hanna-Barbera animation style from the late 70s/early 80s for unknown reasons. *The special start with the fictional Inkwell Isle as the opening and ending sequences instead of the Ub Iwerks ComiColor-style storybook opening and closing, as in the original game. *The special still retains its early 30s Fleischer/Disney subversive and surrealist qualities from the original game. **The game's creators, Chad and Jared Moldenhauer, were involved in the making of this special to make sure it retains the surreal humor of the game while working in the late 70s/early 80s Hanna-Barbera style. *The character designs are drawn in the style of both Ed Benedict and Iwao Takamoto, although the Devil's design is similar to a mixture of Count Dracula's from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School and The Red Guy's from Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel, two Cartoon Network original series segments that came from the late 1990s. Category:Cuphead Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Digital ink and paint Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Alternate Reality Category:TV-Y7 Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas